


Separazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La storia d'amore tra Trunks e Marron si è conclusa. Trunks non vuole accettarlo, ma sarà costretto a dire addio alla giovane.Scritta sul testo della canzone di Paolo Meneguzzi: Ricordati che...Scritta su uno dei Prompt del lunedì della pagina facebook Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: 3 - introspettivo: "non si è stati buoni spettatori della vita se non si è vista la mano che, lentamente, uccide" (Nietzsche).





	1. Chapter 1

Separazione

 

Marron osservava il tabellone degli orari e delle destinazioni, accanto a un grande orologio tondo.

Trunks si guardò intorno e vide una serie di sedili vuoti, intravide una donna intenta ad aprire un negozietto in lontananza.

< Questo aeroporto è immenso, ma al momento è deserto > pensò.

Si girò verso l’altra giovane, che teneva una mano rosea appoggiata sulla valigia al suo fianco.

“Ricordati di scrivermi quando sarai arrivata.

La città del Sud è praticamente dall’altra parte del mondo, dubito che riusciremo a sentirci per telefono” disse.

Marron lo guardò in viso, le sue iridi azzurre erano color ghiaccio.

“Costerà anche scriverci” ribatté.

“Va bene anche ogni tanto. Il numero del telefono di casa, se vuoi, mandamelo lo stesso” rispose Trunks. Deglutì a vuoto.

Marron scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Vedrò” rispose atona.

Trunks ticchettò le punte delle dita tra loro.

“Sai, sei mesi non sono pochi” mormorò roco.

Marron si grattò una guancia con l’unghia laccata di smalto rosa.

“Penso che ci farà bene allontanarci per un po’” ribatté.

Trunks si grattò il lobo dell’orecchio e fece un sorriso sghembo.

“Certo. Divertiti, mi raccomando” disse con voce tremante.

“Lo farò” rispose secca Marron.

Trunks si massaggiò la fronte con una mano.

“Anche io. Uscirò un po’ di più spesso con Goten” rispose. I suoi occhi si arrossarono.

< Per combattere tristezza e solitudine > pensò.

“Ci conviene avvicinarsi un po’ di più al punto di imbarco. O rischio di perdere l’aereo”. Fece notare Marron con tono gelido.

Trunks le prese la mano nella propria.

“Solo un secondo. Ci sono delle cose importanti che devo dirti” disse.

Marron tolse la mano da quella di lui.

“Non preoccuparti, me la so cavare. Piuttosto, abbi cura di te” lo rassicurò, addolcendo il tono.

Trunks piegò il capo in avanti e lo incassò tra le spalle.

“Voglio che tu sappia che se ti mancherò, se piangerai per me, io sarò lì. Ti rispecchierai nei miei occhi” disse con voce tremante.

Marron roteò gli occhi.

“Trunks, non ricominciare con le tue idiozie sdolcinate” borbottò.

Trunks abbassò lo sguardo.

“Lo so. A causa loro, spesso, abbiamo litigato, ma era stupendo fare pace, ridendo” disse con voce spezzata.

Marron volse il capo e nascose uno sbadiglio con la mano.

“Credo abbiano chiamato il volo” disse con tono blando.

Trunks strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

“Solo un secondo. Ricordati che se, camminando per strada o per la città, un’ombra, un gesto o una parola, ti emozioneranno perché ti ricorderanno me, quando ci ripenserai, spogliandoti nel buio della tua camera, vestita dei nostri ricordi, sarò al tuo fianco” proseguì.

“È davvero dolce. Però, solo il tempo sa la verità. Magari un domani torneremo insieme, ma adesso sento il bisogno di un cercare un’altra strada, una mia via” disse Marron con tono accondiscendente.

Trunks annuì, mordendosi le labbra fio a sentire il sapore del sangue. Soffocò un paio di singhiozzi, i capelli color glicine gli coprivano il viso, mettendoglielo in ombra, nascondendo le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance.

“Va bene, vai” disse con voce roca.

Marron sospirò.

“Ti scriverò, prima o poi” lo rassicurò. Si piegò in avanti e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, si alzò dal sedile e si allontanò, trascinando il trolley.

Trunks la guardò andare via.

< Non si è stati buoni spettatori della vita se non si è vista la mano che, lentamente, uccide. Ed io ho appena guardato nell’abisso e ho visto le delicate dita della donna che amavo pugnalare e lacerare la mia anima > pensò. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e singhiozzò.

 


	2. Anima lacerata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
> Songfic sul testo: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Nesli_271959/testo-Piccola-Mia-61895715; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da1dqtrxYso&fbclid=IwAR2j1-EbgdVqkk2-lduBk_r2rbLCMwiAgcDso3M8bo0I0eg4aG5O3L1peDs.  
> Prompt: Nesli- Piccola Mia.

Anima lacerata

 

Trunks si sedette davanti alla finestra, le mani abbandonate in grembo, gli occhi azzurri erano liquidi e avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Marron, tu, piccola mia, hai voluto così tanto scappare. Avevi detto sei mesi e dopo un anno ti sei fatta viva solo per dirmi chiaro e tondo che non mi amavi” sussurrò.

Una serie di lettere erano appallottolate e abbandonate nel cestino, un computer portatile ricoperto di polvere era appoggiato sulla scrivania.

< Sognavi di diventare un’attrice, trasformati in una nuova Marilyn… Come se si potesse fare. La vita da film lasciala alla finzione, non è reale. Te ne accorgerai quando sarà troppo tardi >. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso pallido, mentre era scosso da tremiti.

Il cellulare segnava una ventina di chiamate a nome ‘Goten’ e altrettante a nome ‘mamma’.

< Sognavi una vita in cui ogni giorno era così speciale da dover essere incorniciato, il mondo ai tuoi piedi rinchiuso nella tua stanza >.

“Piccola mia, io ero così sdolcinato e tu, invece, sognavi una vita senza legami. Ho sempre saputo che te ne volevi andare, che non potevo trattenerti.

Ricordo ancora quando ti ho aiutato a mettere le valige dentro il taxi, quando mi hai sbrigativamente salutato in un aereoporto deserto.

Ti trovi bene in quel posto così diverso da casa, con intorno gli alti palazzi della città del Sud, così diversi da quelli che ci sono qui?” domandò.

Ignorò il telefono fisso di casa che suonava, in sincrono con il citofono, le finestre erano oscurate dalla condensa dell’umidità.

< So che il tempo non può tornare indietro, devo smettermi di raccontarmi storie. Tu sei sempre stata così lontana, così diversa, in questa città ti sentivi persa. Ti eri fatta fredda e distante già prima di andartene >.

Trunks si alzò in piedi e, con aria stanca, strascicando i piedi, raggiunse il frigorifero e lo aprì, trovandolo completamente vuoto a parte una bottiglietta d’acqua.

“Piccola mia, non posso dimenticare. Vuoi solo essere adulata dalla gente, ma non ti rendi conto che se anche riuscissi a sfondare, non ci vorrebbe nulla per rimanere nuovamente senza niente. Quello è un amore vuoto, ti tradiscono al primo sbaglio”. Prese la bottiglietta, già consumata per metà e richiuse il frigo, allontanandosi.

Fuori si udì il rumore di un aereo che passava in lontananza.

Trunks si sedette sul letto e guardò la fotografia posata sul comodino, lo ritraeva abbracciato con Marron, in riva al mare, alle loro spalle la luce vermiglia del tramonto.

“Piccola mia, per me sei ancora sul letto o che giri per casa. Io che ti dico che è tutto perfetto, fin troppo per un tipo strano come me. Ero così sdolcinato perché mi nascondevo dietro le parole, per me esistono solo le invenzioni. L’affetto, in realtà, è come un corpo estraneo, non sono così diverso da mio padre.

Tu l’hai capito al volo e mi hai detto: “Me ne vado, non so più sei ti amo”” sussurrò.

< Piccola mia, ricordati che, se mai tornerai, io ci sarò… > pensò.

 


End file.
